Kiara
Kiara is the daughter of Simba and Nala, Kion's older sister, the great niece of Scar, the granddaughter of Mufasa, Sarabi and Nala's Father, and the future queen of the Pride Lands. Appearance Kiara is small and soft-featured, less robust and stocky than her father but just as lithe and sleek as her mother. Kiara's pelt is of a more peach tone, like that of her father's, but it is tempered by the creamy hues of her mother. As a result, she doesn't carry as rich a gold as her father's or grandfather's. Her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are cream in color, while her tail tuft is creamy brown. Her eyes are reddish-brown. Kiara remains the same light shade from her cubhood, not darkening with age as her parents did, though this could be attributed to her not being a full-grown adult yet. Personality As a child, Kiara is curious and wild-hearted, constantly seeking new adventures and easily fraught at the sight of her safe nest back home in the Pride Lands. Her hunger for adventure often leads her to outright rebellion, as she continuously disobeys her parents, purposefully ignoring their better judgment in order to explore the Outlands and get answers to her unresolved questions. Kiara inherits her parents' curiosity and has gotten into trouble for wandering off. Later in her childhood, Kiara became more accepting of her destiny as future queen and began to take her royal duties seriously. She also began to act snooty and arrogant around her far more seriously/mature younger brother Kion, resulting in the two siblings clashing, though they still care for each other. Kiara is also very headstrong, and she possesses a strong desire for independence and self-sufficiency. She also displayed frequent annoyance when addressed by her title preferring to be known for who she herself is rather than who her family is. Kiara doesn't take criticism well, making a habit of justifying her own behavior to her parents and in particular her father. She is also shown to be impatient, wanting her way and willing to lie and scheme in order to get it. Kiara is still a child at heart, able to laugh at everything and make even Kovu's rough training into a game. Her outlook is a positive one, and she is one of Kovu's most loyal encouragers, seeing past his rough exterior to the kind character within. She also showed a strong amount of charisma as she convinced both prides that they are better united than against each other. Like her father, Kiara sometimes doesn't get the advice she is given by her friends and family right away, also she had to find out the hard way. In addition, Kiara does get what her friends and family meant when she hears or sees it for herself, shown when Kova shows her their reflection in the water and saying that they are one which helped her see the truth in her father, Simba, words when she was a cub. Also, Kiara uses the same advice she was given to help her family, shown with her father, or others, shown with the outsiders. History Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Kiara and Kovu wish each other luck for the coming battle and later spot Slash on the horizon with her army. Kiara fights alongside Elena in the battle for pride rock. They are overwhelmed however, and the Army retreat inside for a brief period. Kion's Army put into action their secret plan, and Kiara leaves the pride lands towards an unknown location. Reirei brings Kiara and the other members to Slash's lair, disguised as members of her own army. When Kion reveals himself, and other members of the army throw off their cloaks and the battle begins. When Kovu is struck down by Ekene, an enraged Kiara easily bests the lion. Kiara and her brother Kion shares Kovu's final moments. The battle is won when Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts Reth and Reth's Pride away and Elena uses the Infinite Stones to erase slash's Army.Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Felines Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Pride Landers Category:Protagonist Category:Royal Family Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Canon revised Characters Category:Spouses Category:Queens Category:Lovers